


Feline Friends

by asoulofstars



Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [2]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: Tag to 1x05 "9 Lives". Shawn wants some help from the forensic specialist, and Riona's surprised at what he already knows.
Relationships: Shawn Spencer/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Spencer/Riona Gallagher
Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028376
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Feline Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the opening lines is the only reason I wrote this ficlet. It was too good to pass up.

“Shawn Spencer, if you bring that cat into my morgue, I will throw something at you,” Riona warned when she heard the door open.

“The cat is taking a nap in Gus’ car, thank you,” he said. “Are you psychic now? How’d you know it was me?”

Riona smiled and shook her head slightly; she knew he'd be around because no police detective was going to come down looking for information about an apparent open-and-shut suicide. So she just avoided the question and turned back to the body on her table. “I knew you’d be around to get some vibes sooner or later.” She hummed slightly and reached for her pens and notepad, marking her notes in the appropriate colors.

(Black for basic statistics; purple for personal thoughts. Pink for any bruising, marks, or traumas. Blue for bone fractures. The list goes on.)

“Ooooh, what kind of observations are you making?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” she replied.

“Purple. Personal observations. Let me hear ‘em!” He grinned.

Riona blinked at him. She never shared her personal notes with anyone. Just her final reports. He couldn’t possibly know what colors she used for what observations.

“Have you used pink or blue? Trauma or bone fractures would be great for my theories.” He turned that patented puppy eyed look at her.

“Okay, Shawn, how do you know what colors I use for my notes? I don’t share _my_ notes with anyone. And you’ve never been in my office when I type up my notes for my reports.” She stared at him, chewing her bottom lip and scrunching her nose as she tried to figure it out.

“I know you,” he said simply. “I know what colors mean the most to you. Black for basic statistics: height, weight, skin tone, because that’s standard. Black is a standard color. Purple for your personal observations, because it’s your favorite color. Pink for bruising, marks, or trauma, because it stands out just like those things do. Blue for bone fractures, because it mimics how it looks on x-rays. Just like green is any environmental factors that need to be considered, because green is the color most automatically associated with the environment. Light blue for any deformities. Dark blue for any genetic conditions, because then it keeps all the blues in the same family. Do I need to keep going with the light green, red, orange, brownish red, and brown?”

Riona swallowed, and she kept chewing on her lip. “How do you know I use all those colors?”

“You keep your Pilot G2’s in your little pouch you wear at crime scenes; you have all the same colors in that wire thing on your desk.” He shrugged. “I see things, and not just with this.” He touched his finger to his temple like he always did when he was having a psychic vision.

“Impressive,” she said. “But, no. There’s no defensive wounds or anything. I don’t know what to tell you other than you and your cat are on your own. Forensically, these all look like suicides.”

“But what about the purple?” he asked. “What are _you_ feeling?”

“I agree, Shawn. I do think it’s murder. But I have no evidence to back up that feeling. You’ll have to get your psychic vibrations elsewhere, because you’re not going to get anything that I missed, not after I’ve been at it for hours.”

He frowned, but the look in his eyes said that she was right. He wasn’t getting anything off the body.

“If your cat needs a friend, though, he’s welcome to come visit with me and Freyja after work.”

Shawn smiled. “And what about me?”

“Mmm. I suppose you’re welcome, too.” She smiled back.

“We’ll consider it,” Shawn replied. “Thanks for letting me look.”

Riona just shrugged. “You know I’ll always help. See you later, Shawn.”

He walked out as quietly as he came, and Riona watched the psychic leave. If only the bodies were speaking. But without any defensive marks, she had no way of giving him the concrete evidence he needed to back his theory, even if she believed him.


End file.
